


Vore Drabbles Collection

by Multiple_Fandom_Writer



Series: Drabbles Collection [2]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: But can be gender neutral if you wish, F/F, hunger pangs, reader is female, stomach growls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-31 05:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiple_Fandom_Writer/pseuds/Multiple_Fandom_Writer
Summary: A collection of things.*Requests open*





	1. Rules

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vore Collections](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401813) by [37054ljH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/37054ljH/pseuds/37054ljH). 

**Alright, I guess we're kicking things off here. **

  1. **First off, I haven't always been interested in doing this, or vore for that matter. **
  2. **Secondly, this is _inspired_ by 37054ljH's work. As they have done, I will only be doing F/F vore-not f/m, m/f, or m/m. As such, I have decided to primarily stick with oral and breast vore, and staying away from unbirth and anal vore, and doing a reader chan thing. This means that you (the reader) will be able to read however you like it. I also don't like vore, as a thing, but there's a first time for everything right? Besides, I'm only around 5% into it.**
  3. **Thirdly, requests are opens for this, but I don't want to see people leaving comments asking me to do M/F, or M/M, or F/M or things like that. **
  4. **Fourth, please for the sake of Olympus, no hard and/or graphic digestion! I will only stick to soft, quick, or painless digestion! Either that, or, it doesn't happen. At all. **
  5. **As far as I'm concerned, NO unwilling child pred and/or prey. Only willing child pred and/or prey. **
  6. **A lot of characters are going to be 18+. **
  7. **If you want a separate story for, say, Naruto, let me know. This story is a primary source of location for my vore stories. **
  8. **Leave constructive criticism behind, not anything about how 'I am corrupted and must be healed by God and the Holy Spirit' and all that crap. I am not particularly religious! **
  9. **I will be posting the first chapter (after the rules of course) tonight, September 26, 8:55 P.M. **
  10. **Also, I am adding in ships, like CanUkr or AmeBel, things like that. If it's a ship I know of, but not interested in, I won't post it. At all. **
  11. **I'm also not doing anything...really or explicitly sexual in this. It's okay if it's, say, a lemon, but full on lesbian sex? Not in this story. I'll probably end up doing them in a different story that's dedicated to it though.**


	2. Ukraine (Hetalia: Axis Powers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full title: Ukraine (Hetalia: Axis Powers): My Buddy (Ukraine & Reader chan)

To say it bluntly, you were terrified shitless. First off, you had woken up three inches tall and buried in your clothes. Then, your buddy, Katyusha (otherwise known as Ukraine), had come over for a visit, but had found the shrunken you. 

But that wasn't what terrified you. It had been the odd, distant look in her aqua blue eyes once she'd seen you, then her stomach had gurgled. The odd look in her eyes persisted as she rubbed it, then reached for you. 

You hadn't taken any chances. You'd ran away as fast as you could. Thankfully, there were more than a few hidey holes that you knew Ukraine didn't know of. One happened to be a loose floorboard you'd pulled up on accident, and you knew you were more than strong enough to move it. 

Each of her steps caused what seemed and felt like earthquakes, and you prayed to every single deity in all of history for her to never find you. 

Therefore, you stayed underneath the floorboard for a few hours, waiting for her hunger (and the odd look in her eyes) to leave, as well as she herself. Once you were sure she was gone, you shifted the board a little bit, peeking out. You couldn't see her. 

You breathed a sigh of relief, and climbed out. 

Only to find yourself trapped in her hand, and you yelled in surprise and fear as she lifted you up to her face. Katyusha looked guilty, and you relaxed slightly. "I'm not going to hurt you like that," she said softly, her eyes looking anywhere but at you. 

You only now noticed that her shirt was off, leaving you with a magnificent view of her large chest, but thankfully she had a bra on. 

Then, you heard it. The now dreaded and feared sound of a stomach rumbling. Once again, the odd look returned to her eyes (and you realized in fear that it was hunger), and she rubbed the skin outside the organ before she looked back at you. "Gotcha now (Y/N)! I guess it's a good thing you came out," Katyusha purred. "I was getting so hungry, and you'll fill me up greatly, but I have something to show you first." With a flash of magic, you found yourself on your table, with a bowl of grapes (thankfully not the ones used for wine), and you felt, rather than saw, Katyusha turn the corner, and a pair of reasonably small ropes bind your arms and legs together. 

She walked over to the table, sat down, reached for you with one hand, and gently pressed you against her throat. You squirmed gently before you felt something slide down her throat...right under you. 

You looked at Ukraine in horror. She, of all people, was going to _eat_ you? Your heartbeat quickened. You _had_ to find a way to untie the ropes and hide before she could eat you, but suddenly she set you back on the table, forcing you to watch as she effortlessly swallowed every grape you had whole before the busty Ukrainian reached for you. 

Right as her hand closed around you, the ropes vanished. Ukraine smiled as she began to lift you above her head. "Спасибі за існування моєї їжі!" She said as you squirmed and fought in the unrelentingly tight grip of her hand.

"Україна, будь ласка, не роблять це до мене! Будь ласка! Що я зробили, щоб помилитися вас?" You cried out. Then she dropped you into her mouth, shutting it after. She rolled you about on her tongue, and you fought back a little bit as you heard her moan.

Your taste must have been good, as a few minutes later, she tilted her head back, and swallowed you in one swift motion. 

You struggled within the tight confines of her powerful throat, desperately trying to give yourself an airway, and you heard her moan again. You were righteously pissed. How dare she swallow you like you were some morsel to be...to be... You gasped and looked down towards what seemed like your tomb. 

The powerful throat muscles forced you through the esophagus, and you rushed over to the stomach walls, pounding and punching and kicking at them. In the end, you knew it was futile, as you would (not) die in here, alone, and before you even had a single chance to live your life, in Ukraine's belly no less, and digested into nothing but nutritiants for Ukraine's body. 

Outside, Ukraine licked her lips again as her gut growled and groaned in the process of digestion...for the grapes. She intended to keep you alive, as you were one of her few human friends. She rubbed her full stomach again. 

Katyusha burped loudly, which caused her to gasp at her apparent lack of manners.

However, rubbing and looking at her tummy again, she giggled. 

"Don't worry (Y/N)! You've got a long journey through me before you get out of me, since you won't be digested!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: Спасибі за існування моєї їжі! Thank you for being my meal!  
Україна, будь ласка, не роблять це до мене! Будь ласка! Що я зробили, щоб помилитися вас? Ukraine, please, don't do this to me! What have I done to you?


	3. My Leader (Seychelles & Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had been in the armed forces since you were eighteen, and hardly anything or anyone could scare you. But now? Your currently hungry squad leader was towering over your shrunken form, and you were scared shitless.  
So you decide to do the only thing you can do-run.

You were not having a good day. Firstly, you'd woken up at your regular time (five in the morning for your daily workout routine), but you'd woken up with your panties overhead, and you tried to move them. 

Except you found out that your arms weren't long enough. That's when you realized you had somehow shrunken down to three inches tall, and you were alone in your now gigantic house. Even that hadn't put a crimp in your day. 

Then you heard your squad leader walk up the stairs to your room. Her name was Maria Bishop, or, as you had learned in a private conversation, Seychelles. She had decided to see if you were up, but only sighted the shrunken you. 

But that wasn't the reason why you were having a bad day. 

It was because of the hunger that briefly passed through her chocolaty brown eyes, and, to back things up, her stomach growled just mere seconds after the look went through. 

It was loud, just loud enough for you to hear it. Maria, frowning, placed one seemingly delicate hand on her stomach and rubbed it before her gaze returned to you. Then she knelt down by your bed, and reached for you. 

You had more than enough sense to run. You darted into a hiding spot, a hole in the floor you hadn't had the time to fill up, and you mentally thanked yourself as her foot landed on top of it before vanishing. 

"Hey, (Y/N), come out! I've got a surprise for you~" Seychelles sing-songed as she walked around your hiding place. You stayed there for a few hours before you dared to poke your head out. She wasn't anywhere to be seen. You sighed, and stepped out. 

Then her mouth suddenly appeared from nowhere and all that was left of you outside her mouth were your legs, which were frantically kicking up and down to try and prevent her from swallowing you. It was in vain as she easily pushed you inside her awaiting maw, and swallowed after a few minutes. "Your taste was good, (Y/N)," Maria said as she stood up, feeling you arrive in her belly and begin furiously and desperately pounding on her stomach walls. 

She burped lightly, poking her stomach playfully as she walked off to find a nice, strong drink.


End file.
